Halkeginia: Rise of Germania
by Danen5
Summary: AU Fic. 100 years before FoZ. Germania coronated new monarch, installs new political system, experiences Industrial Revolution, military is reformed, political, economical and military power is sole responsibility of Royal family and those they trust. Tristain has marriage alliances with Germania since then. 100 years later, Tristain is under threat, Germania responds. Lots of OOCs
1. Chapter 1: A Chance

**AN: Well hello there fellow fanfic readers and writers…for those of you who don't know, I am relatively new to this website and have been furiously trying to sort out my stories so that I can post the ones that I want to share with everyone! (Yay! Sharing makes the world go round!) *ahem***

 **Moving on. I have read most posts of this very wonderful and interesting story where Hiraga Saito is whisked away from his normal teenage life in Japan only to end up as a familiar to a rather funny and petite young beautiful gal mage. And by that I meant, mean, bratty and utterly snobbish...in a cute way. "Tsundere everyone" *crowd applauds*  
**

 **Most of the stories I've read consist of various reverse summons, actual or different versions of Saito being summoned, female and male OCs who are either evil, neutral or good, whether they accept their familiar fates or outright deny it to the point of killing everyone and everything. Some stories even have the summoned character kill off a main or support character.**

 **I have also read xovers and regular fanfics of FoZ/ZnT, where summoned or transported characters instigate revolutions for equality. While this is admirable and probably better I for one think that that can be further enhanced but I am not sure if I am the first one to consider this or not. If I am then hopefully you enjoy it and if not then feel free to either tell me about it and hopefully we can come to an agreement on what not to write about.**

 **Most locations start off in Albion, some in Tristain and I think a few others in Gallia, Romalia and Germania but I haven't read ALL of the fics so I may be wrong about this. Then again this is my own blend into this. Please for those of you who are of German ethnicity, I ask that you bear with me and if you want you can PM a German to English vocabulary to help me in this.**

 **Note: I am not German, but I love the language and the culture, even the history…ooohhh and the Panzers! If I have or may have caused offense, I apologize in advance and hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of ZnT/FoZ. OCs, and AU event belong to me and anyone else who may have pitched in to help me develop this story….for further reference please see Constitution of Mars. Any references to other medias or some such is purely coincidental and utterly ridiculous...I mean if I name my OC Jason Bourne and another guy happens to do the same then that is just pure coincidence, nothing more or less.  
**

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _A Brief Intro  
_

Rudolf Franz Maximilian von Hess. That was his name. He was a Hessian. A ruthless mercenary soldier of unmatched skill, and power by both his own peers within the Hess and by many outside of it, he had fought in three wars over the course of his young life and now he was at the brink, a fourth war had sprung up and he was near death. His body ached and was paralyzed. He had lost his left eye and had worn a patch, even with the magically bionic eye that enhanced his sight he still wore that patch. After all, it was a gift from his best friend, a friend he had lost to the Ruska.

He growled in agony and unrestrained anger at the mere thought of the Ruska. They who had dared attack his beloved Fatherland. The strongest nation in Europa-nay!-the world, the jewel of all civilized life and the power that policed and kept the world from succumbing to a war, an irony he was sure, but now a smoking wasteland of death and destruction as far as the eye could see. He had always known the Ruskan Confederacy was jealous of the Fatherland's might and power. But never imagined they would actually go to war against it.

Such thoughts were prevalent in his mind but even that could not stop the pain from gushing forth and assaulting his nerves. He screamed in pain and anguish at having failed! He had failed! The Fatherland was near death and he had FAILED! A hand grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down to the muddy ground, his once clean Black uniform was now a mismatched patchwork of dirt, grime, mud and blood…a lot of blood. He yelped and panted heavily biting down the agonizing pain and growled at the person who had shoved him back to the ground.

"Take it easy!" the person told him, he sounded irritated but there was an underlying tone of exhaustion. Rudolf saw the uniform and was relieved to see the Red Cross armband on the man's right arm. "Damn. You took a nasty hit from those Ruskan Sorcerer rifles. It's a clean through and through though so I can easily fix it. Just have to seal this up first."

Rudolf winced in pain but bit down on it to prevent himself from screaming out again. His head dug into the mud which matted his once pristine and wavy blonde hair. Dirt and mud latched onto his clothes, his wound and his face masking his fair complexion…but his eyes, his eyes burned bright blue in pain and rage.

"Aarrggghhh! Fuck!" Rudolf couldn't hold onto his resolve and let loose the curse. He cried out loud enough for him to have woken the 'Sleeping Dragon in the Mountain', a legend that dwells within the Fire Mountains of the Swiz Alps.

"Damn it man! Stop squirming or I'll never finish healing this wound you got!" The field medic yelled down at his rowdy patient. Rudolf just growled in pain as his savior injected morphine and then applied bandages to his midsection where Rudolf could see a large hole about 5 centimeters in diameter just below where his liver would be. "There! Now just hold still…. this may sting a little."

Sting a little was the understatement of the day in Rudolf's opinion. The damned medic lied…well technically he didn't but that didn't matter since the pain was more horribly accurate in attacking his entire body. He tried to break free from the medic's hold, to get away…far away from the pain as possible but he could not move. 'The bastard used a paralysis spell!' Rudolf clenched his teeth suffering the pain that slammed against his very being, slowly crushing him underneath its weight.

"Okay there its done." The medic declared with a smug look on his face as he took in his handiwork, "Not bad if I do say so myself. Saved your life and all but now I have to go and treat the others."

Rudolf gasped for breath, panting exhaustively and rolling to his left side to alleviate the still lingering pain on his right. He turned and saw another soldier lying just a few meters from him, the man had a glazed over look in his eyes. He knew instantly the man was no longer alive. His soul had gone to a better place…to Valhalla where he will meet with his brothers in arms and continue the fight against Ragnarok. Rudolf wondered if that was what awaited him upon his death. To see the glorious halls and hear the tales of great warriors of the olden days, when the Fatherland had ruled most of Europa thanks to the efforts of the Valhallan warriors.

He winced every now and then when pain shot throughout his right side and he shifted slightly to avoid anymore of that. But he was relieved. He had lost consciousness on the battlefield when he had been shot in the abdomen, now however, he had time to contemplate his failure. His failure to fight against the Ruska and to save the Fatherland from destruction, how naïve was he to think he could take on their armies alone? He had charged ahead of the main group and now…what? A shot up belly to show for it!

Ah! But he was not alone, here with him were others who had similar mindsets. All of whom are as naïve as he was. If only….no! He was a Hessian…his father was a Hessian! His grandfather was a Hessian! His great-grandfather was a Hessian! Hell! His entire family had all been Hessian! He can trace this heritage to the earliest days of the Hess! Around a thousand years ago.

Groaning he forced himself to sit upright grunting and cursing as he sat up and looked around him. Everywhere was a body dead, dying or gravely wounded. If only he hadn't been so stupid he could have used his magic to the fullest extent of his ability to do so. There it was again, his magic, his nagging magic which was the pride and joy of his entire house! Where others are gifted with either one or more of the base elements, he was gifted with all of them and one unique magic that has only been seen in Europa four times! Explosion Magic!

The power and ability to cause an object, whether or not its inanimate or animate, to spontaneously explode. How such an ability works is beyond even the understanding of the Magi Council and the Board of Magic Reviews (which is the science dedicated to learning more about magic and secrets via scientific means and methods). Rudolf's parents had been overjoyed when the Magi Census (Mage officials who register babies born with magic and identify the type or types of magic they are born with) informed them that their son was a High Archon Mage (HAM-those born with the ability to control base element magic, various other elemental magics, as well as his unique explosion magic), the unofficial term for HAMs varies from Destroyers, Destructors, Hammers, Killzones and so forth.

Atleast that's what everyone told him. So far he was having a hard time believing any of those praises that were showered on him. Sure he can cause a great amount of damage as evidenced during the First War with Ruska. Then during the Second War, he had proved instrumental alongside many of his HAM brothers in bringing down the mighty war machines of the combined military might of Ruska and Pole. The preemptive strike had crippled the Augsburg Wall, a line of bunkers and trenches that stretched across the border between the Fatherland, Pole and Ruska.

His actions saved a lot of lives and within a few weeks the Second War ended. It was more of a skirmish but Rudolf and his friends didn't much care what it was called. As long as they defended the Fatherland from its enemies they were content. Then the Third War began…barely a month had passed and the Ruska and its Pole ally had once again attacked but this time they did so in greater numbers, not even Rudolf with his unique magic stood a chance against literal millions of men pouring into the Fatherland like a flood. And a flood they were, instantly sweeping away what defenses were left in the Eastern Front.

Rudolf recalled those hated memories, of his comrades falling one by one, his fellow HAMs were slaughtered down to a man, leaving him the only HAM left in all of the Fatherland for the simple reason of him being incapacitated and quickly evacuated from the front. He cried tears of sorrow for the lives of his brethren that were lost, for the innocents that the Ruskan and the Poles burnt, for the cities and villages that were laid to waste by the advancing hordes of the Ruskan and Pole war machine. Tanks, planes, mages, soldiers and heavy fucking artillery! These things combined made him question his very sanity to the point where he had an emotional breakdown once he learned of the fates of his brothers in arms.

"Valhalla be damned!" Rudolf shouted in defiance to the sky as he forced himself to stand on wobbly feet. He shook so bad he was about to fall but through sheer will and determination but mostly anger…unfiltered anger, he managed to lessen the shaking and he stood up tall and proud with his dirty and bloodied uniform. His Black overcoat, the standard issue coat all HAM personnel are given upon completion of training, lay near his cot.

"Major!" somebody yelled at Rudolf who was slowly and painfully limping away from his cot whilst putting on his trench coat. His right side was inflamed with a pain he had only felt during his hellish training within the ranks of Shutzstaffel, the personal army of the Kaiser, the highest most elite force of the Fatherland's military.

"Do not follow or try and stop me! Leutnant!" Rudolf barked at the fast approaching soldier. From the looks of him the man was clearly not a Shutzstaffel elite, from the drab grey overcoat and overall dirty grey uniform, the man was a Lieutenant in the Wermacht. A regular soldier.

"I can't do that, Herr Major." The Leutnant firmly told his superior whilst blocking his way. "You are hurt…badly and if you were to go out there, we will have lost our most powerful soldier!"

Rudolf looked at him questioningly with a brow raised. He wondered what the man meant by that. Sure he was the strongest when it came to utilizing the powerful destruction potential of all of his known magic elements including his unique ability but even then he was just one man, one man who had failed his Fatherland. He hung his head low when he thought of his failure…battered and wounded, he had failed to stop the Ruska and Pole hordes from flooding through his beloved homeland. But he would make them pay, anger flowed through him once more and his eyes changed colors to a deadly glowing red. His hair literally burst into flames and his body began giving off heat at an alarming rate, he was engulfed in flames and the Leutnant barely managed to avoid getting singed to cinders.

"Hear me brave soldiers! Sons and daughters of the Fatherland!" Rudolf yelled at the top of his voice, his lungs hastily compensating for the lack of air. His declaration had garnered the attention of the men and women within the hospice, the moaning and crying of pain and hopelessness stopped and silence reigned undeterred before the young Major continued. Conviction and the sheer aura of inspiration emanating from his being in the form of fire raging around him, caused the dying to stop their moaning and crying and looked to him, to see him and to hear him.

"Have you no dignity?! Have no pride?! Have you not the will to stand anymore?! Or are you all giving up now that the enemy has reached the very gates of Berlin?! I implore you to stand…to stand with me! For the Fatherland is teetering on the brink of total annihilation at the hands of the Ruska! Would you give them the satisfaction of killing everyone here?! For them to stomp on our pride and joy?! To let them skewer and murder our people for no other reason than jealousy?! TELL ME! TELL ME NOW! WHAT WILL YOU DO TO ANSWER THOSE QUESTIONS! WHAT WILL YOU DO NOW THAT OUR ENEMY IS AT OUR GATES?! WILL YOU STAND WITH ME! TO SEE OUR FATHERLAND RISE FROM THIS OUR GRAVEST HOUR! TELL ME! TELL ME SONS AND DAUGHTERS OF THE FATHERLAND! TELL ME NOW!"

The men and women, the dead and the dying, the wounded and those that cared for them listened to this man, this Harbinger of Destruction begging them to stand firm, to stand strong and to stand with him in defiance of their hated enemies. To deny them the satisfaction of defeating the Fatherland, to see them survive through this hell, and slowly, one by one the shouts began, at first small and insignificant but then in a rising crescendo it began to take form, to take form into an almost feverish scream, yells, shouts and cries. The soldiers of the Fatherland would not fall this day, they will not falter in the face of overwhelming odds, they will not see their great homeland, the protector of Europa and deterrent in the world, fall under their watch.

Slowly the Leutnant who had tried to stop the raging inferno that was Rudolf, began to sing the national song of the Fatherland. When that started the rest of the men and women joined in and the song reached even those that had stood a little to far from the hospice. The song itself was no big deal but the lyrics, the very words they sung, was far more than simple words, they were imbued with power. An ancient and very powerful incantation known by all those born with the Fatherland in their blood, not in the sense that they learn of it in schools or by reading about it, but in the sense that it is the very essence of the Fatherland. It is not the national anthem that is sung on special occasions, many outside of the Fatherland confuse the two but to those who are born into the Fatherland they know it much more differently.

A few blocks away, through the ruins and shattered roads of the once mighty city of Berlin, the pride and joy of the Fatherland, within the hallowed halls of the Imperial palace, inside the throne room where an elderly looking monarch sat upon his throne. He lifted his tired head and revealed eyes that had seen better days, black rings around his bloodshot eyes shimmered and glinted as the sunlight broke through the tinted windows and shined on his face.

"It has begun…"

That simple whisper was heard within the minds of all that defended the Fatherland's last city, the jewel that shines as the beacon of hope throughout all of Europa, now nothing more than a huge smoldering ruin and corpse. Rudolf was still surrounded by the raging heat and flames. His eyes lit up when he heard the voice of the Kaiser, his mentor and friend, the one who had trained him on how to use his unique gift. His voice rose higher as he sung the last verse.

When the last words of the song were uttered, the bodies of the dying healed completely, their wounds closed by themselves and a new feeling rushed into and spread throughout their bodies, their eyes lit up a crimson red and their bodies were soon like that of the Major, engulfed in a fiery cloak of flames, everywhere within the former jeweled city the citizens and the soldiers rose on their feet with renewed vigor and determined to rush at the enemy and send them back or die trying.

* * *

 **Ruskan and Pole Lines**

"My god what have we done?" A middle-aged man wearing the green-grey uniform of the Ruskan military, with the sleeves and collar adorned with the insignias of a Colonel. He had witnessed the sky turning red and the skeleton that used to be Berlin was suddenly bursting into flames. It was burning with the flames of hell itself as the heat became unbearable.

"What is going on?" Another officer, a Pole, asked the Colonel who's faced had paled and was shaking in his boots. "Why are you acting like that? Get a grip old man!"

Now normally when the younger officer would call him such names he would have quipped right back but this time he was silent and still very much distraught. For he knew, oh yes he knew, that the legends-nay!-myths were actually real. For thousands of years the world and especially the Ruska had questioned why the Fatherland was so special out of all the various nations, the answer they had gotten was that in the Ancient Era, a Great Dragon had settled in a land where the Fatherland is now situated. There the Dragon had taken a human woman as his bride, this angered the people who tried to kill such a powerful beast, their magic was not strong enough to kill it but the Dragon restrained itself as a promise to his beloved human wife.

The legends go on to describe the birth of twin hybrid sons that gave the Dragon joy but then tragedy struck. His beloved was killed by the same people who had tried to kill him but instead of seeking vengeance he had instead fled with both his sons, who were still infants to a faraway land in the north, the frozen tundra and mountains of the north. It was from there that the twins returned with a mighty horde of warriors. These warriors were known to those they slaughtered as the Berserkers and a lot of the people who live in the Fatherland can trace their origins to one or two of their Berserker ancestors. The legend ends with the twins exacting their revenge on the people who had killed their mother. In hindsight, the entirety of the male population whether they be old or young were brutally killed and the women were forced to integrate with the Berserkers.

Atleast that is what the legend says anyways. But the last thing the legends state was that every person born in the Fatherland carries the blood of the Great Dragon, and their nation was thus named after the Dragon whose name had long been lost into the oblivion that is history. All sons and daughters of the Fatherland know the name of their homeland but had never shared it with outsiders, and all of them view the Great Dragon as their Father and thus…the name of their country. A powerful nation of technology and magic, whose power caused pause for those that would seek to dominate others, whereas the Fatherland sought only to pacify the world to prevent wars, such as the one the Ruskan and the Poles now wage against them.

"It is true after all." An even older and tired voice spoke from behind both officers and they turned around and saluted the man, who wore the telltale signs of a general. "At ease gentlemen."

"Sir, you thinking what I'm thinking?" the Colonel inquired hoping silently he was wrong. But the damned heat was still rising and it looked like the city will continue to burn in the hellfire flames.

"Yes and I believe we should being artillery barrage. We mustn't let them out of the city lest we fall under their infernal rage."

"Sirs, I doubt they would try. After their last charge their numbers have dwindled down significantly." The younger officer spoke with the usual tone of pride and arrogance but what can the older men do., it was deeply ingrained within their minds at such a young age.

"Enough. Colonel, order your men to begin barra—"

"Sirs!" A young corporal interrupted the General's orders as he burst into the command tent. "They're attacking! En masse and—they're all burning!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Corporal!" The Pole Captain snapped at the lad who seemed to be in a panic…scratch that, he's already panicking.

"Berserkers!" The Corporal whimpered as he said that word. The nightmares have come true, the burning Berserkers of Fatherland legends have become reality and they are really pissed!

"Gentlemen," The Ruskan General cleared his throat and reoriented his weapon belt around his hips. "It has been a pleasure working with you."

"Same here, sir." The Colonel gave a curt nod and a crisp salute.

The Pole Captain could only watch the two Ruskan officers in utter disgust, he did not understand why the two of them and even the Corporal would give up this easily in the face of these _'Berserkers'_. But then when went outside to see for himself why the Ruskans would suddenly fear an enemy they have come so close to annihilating.

What he saw outside was his answer. For on the front of their lines, their enemy came charging in great numbers, how they had managed to gather reinforcements he had no idea, but one thing was for sure. These were not the same foes he had faced earlier in the week, these were literal angry enemies that will no doubt tear him apart and for the first time since the war began, he felt raw primal fear.

"We're all going to die!" A random Pole soldier yelled as Berserkers reached their lines and began burning and killing the combined Ruskan/Pole army. That same random soldier found himself burnt down to the bone as his skin literally melted off.

The Pole Captain pulled his sidearm and shot at one of the Berserkers, the enemy soldier turned around when the bullets ripped through his body only for the Captain to notice the wounds closing, he had heard of healing magic doing a similar thing but to his knowledge it was not supposed to be like this. The Berserker turned his full attention towards the Pole who backed away and frantically reloaded his pistol and fired off round after round but to no avail.

As the Berserker grinned, revealing white teeth bared in a snarl, the Pole Captain saw clearly that this young man, no-this monster! ranked as a Major. He kept reloading and firing but the wounds this beast sustained were rapidly healing and finally his weapon clicked. The roars of the berserkers' inferno and the screams of the dying Ruskan and Poles filled the Captain's ears and he dreaded his fate.

"DIE!" Was the Berserker Major's horrifying demand as the Captain cried in painful agony and horror as he felt his inner organs melt and burned from the inside out. When all was said and done, the Major stood over the charred corpse of the Pole Captain with a satisfied smirk and evil glint in his eyes watching his brethren slaughter their enemies to the last man.

"NO SURVIVORS!" Major Rudolf shouted fervently and with hatred dripping from those words. The others all yelled and snarled in gleeful agreement. For five hours the Ruskan and Pole armies that surrounded the jewel of the Fatherland, Berlin, were systemically killed one by one, each was burned alive and torn apart by the vengeful strengths of the reawakened Berserkers.

* * *

 **With Major Rudolf, after the slaughter…**

As he sat there on the rocks with his eyes to the sky, Rudolf breathed in and out as calmly as he could in a vain attempt to settle his nerves. His left bionic eye twitched in annoyance as he readjusted the eye patch. He saw the death and horrifying destruction they had wreaked upon the Ruskan and Poles. He admired this…carnage. Yes that was the word. He liked it, he didn't know why and he didn't care, for if this is the result of awakening the sleeping berserker within him then he will gladly fight the enemies of the Fatherland…. and utterly destroy them.

Such is his view on life now after years of constant war. This Fourth War that had brought the Fatherland to the brink, which had weakened it to such a state where its people were being slaughtered down to the child. He will not rest until he has killed every last Ruskan and Pole for their crimes. He is justified in his vengeance and nothing and no one will stop him from achieving that goal. For he is—

Rudolf was torn from his inner thoughts as he lost consciousness and saw only the dark. His body collapsed to the ground and no one noticed. Not even those standing so close to him, gave him any second glance as if he did not exist. His vision then brightened but blurry for the moment.

He looked around him as his vision cleared, the shroud removed from his eyes, and what he saw took his breath away. In front of him was a massive creature of scales and hardened bone. It looked as if the hide could a full barrage from a Howitzer array and be left unscathed. But as he looked further upwards his glance met the eyes, deep glowing red eyes like rubies under the influence of a bright light, stared back at him with purpose. There were wisdom of untold magnitude and power behind those bright red eyes and it was eyeing the major, scrutinizing him as if trying to find any faults. The creature blinked once and then spoke.

 **"My son. How long have I waited for you to return to me."** The creature…no the Dragon spoke to the major as if he knew him on a more personal level. And called him his son? Rudolf was unsure of what to make of this but he knew the Father from the descriptions left to them by the Twin Dragons. The Berserkers' leaders and ancestors. He was just overwhelmed that the Father would call to him, but why?

He found that he could not speak and the Dragon saw this and gave a low chuckle, it sounded more like rolling thunder.

 **"Son you need not speak. Here your thoughts are your words and I have been hearing quite a lot of it…mostly that you are uncertain."** The Dragon, the Father spoke once but this time Rudolf saw that its mouth…or snout was not moving. So he simply concentrated on a specific thought and asked where he was.

 **"That is a difficult question to answer. However, know and be comforted that you are safe, here with me. But I did not bring you here for that."** The Father started and watched Rudolf's expression turn into a serious one and the young man stood at attention. **"A military man through and through. Hehehe. You are indeed the reincarnation of my son, Ardor. He was passionate about his prowess in combat and military affairs. Whereas Demure, your brother, was much more reclusive and shy. But nonetheless you strove to protect him from all harm…though the news of your mother's demise was a catalyst even I had not prepared for."**

Rudolf was confused. Did the Father not tell his sons of their mother's fates? Did he leave them in the dark and not told them? How then did they learn of their mother's death and of those responsible?

 **"It was mine own fault that they learned, I had begun to lament and rant during one of my more moodier and turbulent times. They heard everything…including my promise to their mother. From there they subjugated the Berserkers by displaying their power and combat prowess and took the names Blaze for you, Ardor, and Burn for Demure. I just gave them my blessing and off they went on their path of vengeance.**

 **"I had not intended for them to do what they did and the lives they took burned through my soul. For their sins I took upon myself. For every life they took I slowly died, withering away as my scales decayed. Until the very last life my soul and my immortality was spent. I am but a shadow of my former self. A husk. But I did so knowing the future of their efforts. A new life would spring from their conquest, from their loins did come forth the defenders of the world, the guardians of peace and order throughout the lands.**

 **"Fear not for the future of the Fatherland….of Ynamreg."**

Rudolf fell to his knees to the ground and bowed his head in reverent respect and worship at the mention of the sacred name of the Fatherland. This seemed to amuse the Dragon as it/he let out another rolling thunder from deep within, again it was a chuckle but how it was considered as such was beyond the young Major.

 **"Rise, my son. You may have died from overexerting yourself in defense of the nation that bears my name but I have need of your services elsewhere."** The Great Dragon, now revealing his name, a name that is worshiped and held sacred, known only to those born in the Fatherland, explained to the young major. **"I have sent your brother ahead of you, he will meet you there. However, the timing might be a little off."**

Before Rudolf could ask what Ynamreg meant by that, he was assaulted by a bright light that wrapped itself around him and then felt it tug at him, pulling him towards a general direction, where he did not know.

 **Halkeginia-100 years before events of FoZ/ZnT.**

 **Germania, somewhere in the capital.**

A bright light filled the sky and all eyes turned upwards to see what was going on. Curiosity got the better of them and they were suddenly blinded by the light. As they tried to regain their sight, the people failed to notice the man who lay unmoving in the middle of the road. Not until their sight returned did they see him, he looked like he'd been through hell, his black overcoat and black clothes, a uniform of some sort, maybe military, was bloodied and splattered with mud and dirt.

No one wanted to move towards him so he lay there until his fingers twitched and suddenly the man was moving. He groaned and uttered curses, surprisingly in Germanian, so the crowd that had gathered approached the man cautiously. He got on all fours and coughed out blood and then collapsed again but when he hit the ground his body burst into flames that singed off a few of the bystander's eyebrows.

"The hell?!" One man yelped as he leapt back from the burning body. They all watched in astonishment as the man seemed to be untouched by the roaring inferno. And just as quickly as it had come, the fire died and faded away.

"Someone get the guards!" A young woman's voice rang out. "There's a noble here who needs help!"

Within the young man's mind an echoing voice lingered… **"My son. There will be turbulent times ahead. You must unite these people under your rule…do that which your ancestors did thousands of years before you and establish the might of the Fatherland in this world!"**

* * *

 **Okay folks, that's it for this intro. So yeah for those who may be wondering or already know what the references mean, the Fatherland is heavily influenced by the Germans of our world, but only in certain aspects. This means that although I have named the elite military force as the Shutzstaffel, they are in NO WAY related to the REAL DEAL and the crimes they committed rather, this is an alternate version of that organization that bears the NAME ONLY. The purpose they serve is to safeguard the life of the King and his family, therefore they are actually the Royal Guard.**

 **Yes I am basing Ynamreg on the German Reich of WW1 but with a lot of major differences in that this version of it and the Earth they inhabit is in the midst of the WW2 equivalent of war, are the 'good guys'. Of course that bit about the Hessian mercs is true and they are ruthless, check out the American Revolution, that's where they shined the most in my opinion, a fucked up attempt at dissuading independence, it was for them anyway.**

 **Now I'm sure you got some questions. If not any at all. But to clarify on a few things, I am skipping this part entirely and the events that follows Major Rudolf's arrival will be mentioned every now and then a 100 years after during which time his great grandson, the Crown Prince of Germania is my main character. Okay so the Germania during the events of FoZ/ZnT is AU and probably more powerful with the implementations of the technologies that Rudolf no doubt would impart to his new subjects.**

 **All in all this story will be among my main stories, I'm writing simply because I want to and I have always loved FoZ/ZnT and have had this idea floating in my head for a while now. The only reason I didn't write this sooner was because I was not aware that there was such a thing as a fanfiction website where all my fanfic dreams would come true…in writing anyways.**

 **So please review and give me feedback and suggestions as to help develop this story further. Criticism where its due but please** **No** **Flames.**

 **Good luck and hope you all have a nice day, night, morning, afternoon, lunch, breakfast…..dinner and uh, uh, uh….I'm missing something. Oh well! O!**


	2. Chapter 2: Summoning

**AN: Well let's begin shall we?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs, AU civs and events that I make up.**

 **Note: A 100 years have passed and the story now shifts focus onto the great Grandson(s) of Rudolf Franz Maximilian von Hess und Germania. This Germania is very different from the canon, although the arranged marriage will still happen, albeit with my OC instead of the original guy. I've set this one during the events of the first season of FoZ. Also expect this to be a new and very much improved and highly controversial Germania that will challenge the very foundations of Halkeginia, it is also more advanced, not modern warfare advanced but more like WW1 and 2 era advanced. Other changes included is the political system that had replaced the one from 100 years ago in Germania, where it is still an absolute monarchy but one where only the royal family holds the real power.**

 **More will be explained in story. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Somewhere in Tristain...**

 **Within the confines of a certain magical academy...**

The Spring Time Summoning Ritual. One of the most sacred and near holy events that defines a mage, both as a noble as well as a confirmation of their Brimir given status. Each student is required to participate and summon a familiar within their first and second years and if by the second time a student has not managed to summon a familiar, then that student would most likely be expelled and would become the laughing stock of the magical and noble community. Their family will be shamed by such failure and if worse comes to it said student might just be excommunicated from the Church and even disowned by their families, such is the harsh reality of Halkeginia.

As each student finished summoning their familiars, only two were left. One was a short and petite young teen with vibrant pink hair that reached her waist with a fair complexion and a fiery temper matched only by her explosive magic. Considered a failure by her peers she was determined to show them that she was NOT a failure. Otherwise her mother, known throughout Tristain and outside of it, as the _Heavy Wind_ , a warrior of renowned skill as a master of a manticore and as a Square-Class Wind mage.

Plus her family is among the most respected and powerful nobles in Tristain, the Vallieres. She couldn't let this faze her one bit, even if the other students call her names such as _Zero,_ she will prove them wrong.

On the other hand we have the very curvaceous and busty redhead, her dark tanned skin and tempting brownish-gold eyes and body are the envy of all the girls in Tristain's Academy of Magic. However, she is a rather reclusive person due to her upbringing, her family being one of the most trusted nobles who have remained in their position largely in part to their fear of the royals and unquestioned loyalty.

She was happy with her life back home, the thing she missed the most was the showers, this school with all its splendor didn't have a single indoor plumbing system, and its been awhile since she'd taken a more _relaxing_ bath.

' _I can't wait to graduate._ ' the redhead sighed and hung her head, this movement cause her chest to wobble. Something that most of the male students' lust filled eyes followed with great interest.

"Kirche." another petite blue haired girl, whispered to the redhead. "Pay attention." Kirche, the dark skinned girl nodded and rubbed her temples, she had been waiting for hours, her feet were killing her but she had to maintain her composure. After all Germanians are the epitome of patience, efficiency and order. Sometimes she those three words just make her want to jump off a cliff.

"Sorry Tabitha...just thinking about home." Kirche whispered back.

"By that you mean, a shower?" Tabitha looked up from the small book she had in front of her, glancing sideways at her red haired friend. Although she maintained her usual calm and emotionless expression, she was smiling inwardly at Kirche's small craving for an unavailable luxury.

"Hehe...how did you know?" Kirche chuckled nervously, which caused her ample bosom to bounce slightly, something that caused a few of the boys, whose eyes were still glued to her chest, to have an almost literal flowing river gushing out of their noses.

"My strong and beautiful familiar who is somewhere out there in the universe..." Tabitha and Kirche both looked over to where the pinkette was standing casting her summoning spell. Both girls glanced nervously at each other and unconsciously took a few steps backwards. A lot of the other students had also begun backing away slightly.

"This isn't going to end well!" A boy yelled out from among the crowd. A lot of them nodded and muttered something about Zero blowing things out of proportion again.

"Professor Colbert! Please let Kirche go first." Another student, a girl, voiced her suggested as she shuffled backwards.

"I cannot do that, Lady Montmorency." Professor Colbert shook his head as he motioned for the young pink haired girl to continue. "Louise go ahead, and students please stop moving...or you'll more than likely end up getting blown up."

That last statement was said with a playful smirk. The middle-aged man crossed his arms and watched the young Valliere cast her summoning spell, the pentagon etched on the ground was glowing and he could feel the power coming from it. It seemed to push against him, the rawness was indeed overwhelming, however, there was something else that came with that feeling. He shivered at the mere feeling of such power, but he shook it off and kept watching the young girl.

When the pinkette uttered the final words of her summoning, there was a silence that shrouded the entire courtyard for the briefest of moments, where if one listened and strained their ears they could hear the sound of butterflies wing flaps and the faint buzzing of various bugs and the rustling of the grass in the wind. Then just as the silence reigned supreme it was brought down by the loudest and most ear splitting explosion that the girl had produced yet.

It completely tore away the earth and grass from the ground where her summoning pentagon was etched. A cloud of black smoke and soot shrouded the air around the girl who was covered in soot and her eyes went wide. She was shaking where she stood, her body quivering and her fists clenched causing her knuckles to whiten. Grumbling about not being able to do a simple summoning spell she stomped her feet on the ground and whined. The students who'd been watching came out from whatever cover they could find. Their eyes saw the pink haired loli and a few started laughing.

"HA! Just what you'd expect from Louise the Zero!" A fat boy laughed and others laughed at that statement. All except a few, such as Tabitha who remained emotionless and simply sighed, Kirche on the other hand was still gaping at the girl in front of her. She had heard tales from her grandparents about the magic of the Kaiser from a hundred years ago. The Kaiser had a power that was so beyond anything any square class mage was capable of that he had fought an army to get to where he was then. His power to cause explosions was legendary, most believed he was a Void mage for that was what was associated with Brimir's own explosive magic, however, the Kaiser had dismissed Void magic as nothing more than a simple version of his own power.

From what she could tell from the history books and of the tales she was told, the Kaiser had called his explosive magic, _Hammer Blow,_ a very odd name to name Void magic but then again...who was she to argue?

Which brings her back to Louise. She had tried befriending the poor girl but was rebuked many times over the course of her time here at the Academy. Kirche could not understand why Louise wouldn't want to be her friend, so far only Tabitha had been willing to be her friend in this place. Despite the attention she got from the rest of the students, mostly those lecherous, dirty-minded boys, she yearned to have real friends and even though Montmorency was receptive to her, Kirche had a feeling the blonde ringlets didn't like her very much. She sighed and then her ears perked up when she heard a yell.

Everyone in the courtyard stopped laughing and calling the pinkette names and gawked at the sight of what looked like a man dressed in some sort of armor. He wore a blackened breastplate, which Kirche guessed was made from leather strips and strange ebony looking metal. Underneath that he wore a dark green shirt and trousers. His face was covered in mud and dirt and his black spiky hair was messed up and matted with mud, sweat and bits of twigs. His piercing blue eyes caused some of the girls to skip a heart beat. He looked like a noble in warrior's attire and seemed to exhume power and authority, his eyes surveyed his surroundings and came upon the young Louise.

For what seemed like an eternity the two of them, Louise and this strange young man who looked no older than 17, locked eyes and then with a swift and almost imperceptible move, the young man jumped in the air and flipped backwards. Every student, including Professor Colbert, pulled out their wands and pointed it at the young fellow. He wasn't impressed with their little sticks and was smirking but then stopped when Louise begged the Professor to let her try to summon another familiar.

"I am sorry, miss Valliere but you cannot. This is a sacred ritual and I will not let you cause sacrilege. Either you seal the contract now or report to the Principal's office for your expulsion." Professor told her in a firm and almost angry tone, never taking his eyes or staff off of the strange lad that was crouched with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I-I-I...understand." Louise hung her head low and a small tear streaked down her right cheek, which glistened against the sun's light.

Everyone gasped in surprised when the stranger moved just as quickly as he had back flipped, almost a blur, and closed the distance between him and Louise. All in the blink of an eye, which caused Louise to yelp and stumble backwards. The summoned human caught her before she fell and swooped her up, bridal style, then with a wink he whispered something in her ear and Louise immediately muttered the sealing contract and pressed her lips against his.

Professor Colbert was stunned, he had nearly cast a fireball at the young man, only for the stranger to scoop up the young girl who proceeded to finish her summoning. The other students were just as confused and surprised, not one of them had moved or had time to move. They watched the young man kiss Louise the Zero and a few girls growled, Kirche simply giggled when she saw that but nonetheless remained calm and was happy that, for the moment, the boys weren't staring at her breasts. It had crossed her mind to use her feminine wiles to try and seduce her way up the top but her upbringing had shoved that thought away and down the drain storm, so to speak.

Tabitha narrowed her eyes, she was suspicious of the summoned stranger, she could feel that somehow he had used magic when he flashed towards Louise in the blink of an eye. She would have to keep her eyes on him, if only to make sure he wasn't going to be a threat to her friends and the school. Being a Chevalier, it was her duty to be vigilant in the face of any adversary, known or unknown.

Back to Louise she was blushing madly when she had finished sealing the contract. Her eyes darted away from the stranger's gaze and was let down back on her feet. Then she watched as her new familiar's left hand start glowing and on the back of it a rune was being etched. She knew that it would be painful, even if she hadn't experienced it before and probably never will, but her familiar was unflinching and didn't seem to care or notice that he was being branded. It should have fazed him just a little if nothing else but the young man only locked eyes with Louise and smiled, it was a calm and cheerful smile that made her cheeks red and flush with a hot feeling she didn't know was possible.

"Well that does it. It seems your familial contract has been complete, miss Valliere. Now if you would be so kind, miss von Zerbst." Colbert cleared his throat and decided to move things along. But flinched a tad bit when he walked by Louise only to receive a glare from the young man who growled at the professor, putting his arms in a protective stance in front of the pinkette. The other students were too stunned to jeer or make fun of Louise the Zero and just gaped disbelievingly at her and her familiar. One thing was going through their heads and it bothered them to no end because it wasn't possible, or was it? _Who the hell summons a human familiar?!_

"Miss Kirche, if you would please..."

"Oh, right." Kirche nodded and stepped forward to begin her summoning ritual. Hopefully she didn't mess up.

* * *

 **Germania, Capital City, Berlin.  
**

 **Imperial Palace, Sparring Hall.**

Konrad Franz Maximilian von Hess und Germania, the second son and brother of Crown Prince Anton Franz Maximilian von Hess und Germania. Such a privilege one might say but to Konrad and Anton, who are twins by the way, they called it _hell_! When they had been born, both boys were separated and then sent to live out the first few years of their lives as lowly citizens. Struggling to make ends meet and survive in the ever growing industrial complexes and city streets or in the seemingly serene but deadly countryside. Anton, the eldest by five minutes, was forced to live within the ghetto slums where crime ran rampant and was controlled by the Five Families, criminal clans who were once nobles. He struggled on the streets and had even joined one of the street gangs that opposed the Five Families. It was not an easy life and one can never forget such an origin.

 **-Flashback-**

For Konrad, he was sent to the country side where he lived with a hermit that taught him everything he knew about nature, the man was an Earth mage and was a powerful one at that. However, his life wasn't without its ups and downs. During his fifth birthday, the hermit's home was raided by a band of marauding orcs and Konrad was forced to flee. He had no idea if his hermit guardian was dead or alive...but his heart ached to assume the worst had happened. With only the clothes on his back he tried to find a way to live, he was in the forests so he had plenty of food, if one knew how to hunt and where to find herbs and other essentials. He lived with nature and struggled against the elements on a daily basis, fighting to survive against wild beasts, rampaging orcs and monsters and at one time a freaking dragon!

Both had had their fair share of the harsh and cruel reality that is life, and when they had somehow managed to reach their fifteenth years without dying, either in the city streets (in Anton's case) or in the beautiful but deadly grounds of nature (for Konrad), the two of them were sought out and found by the famed SS. The personal bodyguards of the Kaiser and his family, swearing unfaltering loyalty unto death, these men and women were the pride and joy of the Germanian military, they set an example to the regular military and the citizens of the Reich, the most powerful mages and most talented of citizens are personally handpicked by the Kaiser himself and to be picked is considered the highest honor one can receive.

When the SS Officers had found Anton, the young lad had control of most of the criminal organizations within the industrial city he lived in, his prowess on the field of unarmed combat combined with his powerful magic proved to be his greatest asset in asserting his dominance within the criminal underworld. Three of the original Five Families had been destroyed to the last man by Anton and his ever growing street gang, _Retribution_. A fitting name for his band of misfits as most of them were former victims of the Five Families. Approaching the red haired teen who had a slightly tanned skin tone with the tell tale flame red eyes, the two SS Officers, a Major and a Leutnant, Anton eyed them warily. After all, not anyone could just waltz right into his base of operations, the location of which was a secret, beat down all of his most powerful subordinates and then enter his inner sanctum like they owned the place.

"Blaze?" The Major stated Anton's assumed alias as if he knew him. This caused alarm bells to ring in the young teen's head as he took a defensive stance, readying himself to face whoever these two were. He noticed the emblazoned duo SS lightning bolts on the intruders' collars and his eyes widened, a mixture of fear, surprise, confusion, awe and excitement swirled around his innards. His mind racing to find the answers to why two members of the Reich's elite would bust up his organization, as far as he was concerned, his gang was cleaning up the streets of Burgstatten. An industrial city located four kilometers southeast of the capital.

"Who's asking?" Anton or Blaze, tried to sound tough but in the face of these two unnerving warriors, he may as well just whimpered and begged for mercy. The aura of death they were currently exhuming was bloody overwhelming, any lesser man would have soiled their knickers but Anton was not a lesser man. He had worked too hard to get where he was now, he had personally oversaw and participated in the wholesale slaughter of criminal pigs who had abused the good citizens of Burgstatten, he was a self-made leader and had inspired many to follow him in his crusade against the Five Families. He WILL NOT be intimidated.

"SS. Gestapo to be specific." The Leutnant flashed an official looking badge and pocketed it before Anton could get a good look at it. It looked real enough. He tensed up when he heard the name of the State Secret Police, it was a secret so he didn't know why the Kaiser had to tell the public about them...' _oh yeah intimidation factor_ '.

Live around long enough on the streets and you'll get to know the differences between a subtle threat and an open one. Anton had used such threats and even a lot of intimidation to get to his enemies. Heck, if he hadn't, he wouldn't have lasted for as long as he did.

"Gestapo? Is that supposed to scare me?" Anton narrowed his eyes and balled his right hand into a fist, his knuckles whitened. The Major noticed this and smiled.

"No...we're here to take you home. You have two hours to pack your things." With that the two SS/Gestapo operatives turned about face and left the inner sanctum.

 _'What just happened?'_ Anton relaxed just a little but remained alert, scratching the back of his with his left hand and trying to find out why those two would beat up his-wait a second! He scowled at the door and shouted, "Hey get back here! What do you mean 'you'll take me home'?!"

"Do you think he'll forgive the Kaiser?" The Major asked his subordinate who simply admired their handiwork, meaning, the bodies on the floor, the gang members who were moaning and crying in pain. He glanced to his superior and shrugged.

"Not my problem." Both men looked thoughtful but decided it was none of their business, how the royal family treated its members.

For Konrad it was a more...interesting turn of events. He had woken up as usual in the early hours before the break of dawn, had admired the morning aurora due north and then proceeded to the nearest river. There he had washed himself, cleaning every inch of his body, something about hygiene. Then he had donned on his over patched raggedy clothes, his ragged leather boots and then had grabbed his bow, quiver of arrows (both of which he had crafted himself), a stone club and had plowed his way through the forest to hunt for his breakfast.

"What will it be this morning?" Konrad asked no one in particular, "Rabbits? Fowl? Pheasant? Or maybe a deer?"

Something ruffled up some branches a few meters in front of him and he fell flat on his stomach. Silently waiting and hoping it was his breakfast, he caught sight of the rough hairy hide of a wild boar. "Huh. I forgot about those?"

He quietly whipped his bow over his shoulder, taking care not to make any sudden movement that may alert the boar, his breath slowed and he notched an arrow. Taking aim, he steadied his hands and inhaled sharply, holding his breath, his sight tunneled and focused on his prey as he let out his stored air and let loose the arrow. The missile flew true, as the added spin technique he was taught by the hermit took hold, and struck the boar right between the eyes. It was an instant kill via head-shot. Basic knowledge of biology was taught to Konrad by his guardian so had chosen his target based on that, however, he knew that such luck wasn't always going to be in his favor. After all, a head is a rather small target and at hundreds of yards/meters away a lot of factors affect the accuracy of a shot, not everyone gets that perfect shot.

"Hmm..." Konrad nodded at this and stood up looking over at his breakfast. "So its wild boar this morning then. A lot of fat but at least the hide will be useful." He looked down at his clothes, a patchwork of leather hides and cotton. "Now..."

For the next three hours he had skinned the boar of its hide, hung up the meat over an open fire after selecting the best pieces and then went out to find some vegetables to supplement his breakfast. He'd feast like a king this morning, that made him laugh, going about his chores he finally finished and sat down at the fire and cut off a large piece of boar meat. The smell was alluring and his olfactory senses lit up with delight at the aroma, gently easing little pieces as he cut the meat up, he chewed and the burst of bland yet delicious flavor made him shudder. A smile formed on his lips as he began wolfing down his breakfast no longer caring to savor the taste.

A few minutes later, Konrad had enough meat left to last until dinner so he packed it up in his knapsack and gathered up his sleeping rug, which was made from the various leather hides of the animals he had killed, skinned and eaten over the years during his stay in the wilderness of Germania. Never once had he tried to go west where he knew of the great cities and towns that the hermit had told him about. He had chosen to avoid _civilization_ as best he can. However, he did stumble across a village two years back, they were constantly being harassed by orcs and other wilderness monsters.

Remembering how that had went, he grinned, he had offered to help fight against the beasts in exchange for news of the cities or some spare clothes. The villagers had happily obliged and he had helped. No one knew who was more shocked, Konrad himself or the villagers, for when the next time the orc raided the village, Konrad had outright slaughtered them simply using his explosive fire magic. For Konrad, it was the most strangest thing he had ever felt since he believed he didn't have any magic. His guardian had always told him of the will and blood needed to be able to possess magic and none of which he could feel within him. Yet when that day had happened, Konrad had begun to distrust his own magic and instead fell back on his years of experience with his own crafted weapons.

Shaking away the memories, Konrad packed up his camp and decided to head further east towards the wilder parts of Germania and the mountain ranges in that direction. Not ten hours had passed when he was accosted by a trio of trolls whom he dispatched rather irritably with his magic. He reasoned that if the situation called for it, then he would rely on his fire magic to clear away any of the more annoying foes. He still didn't trust his own magic, after that _time,_ he had been trying to avoid using it anywhere more _populated_. Out here in the wild, he can let it go.

He was brought out of his musing when he was knocked off the ground by a heavy gust of wind. He fell on his butt and glared around him trying to find the culprit. He had felt the wind was not natural and had his _senses_ , as he calls them, sent alarms blaring in the back of his head. Or more specifically in his eardrums.

"Alright! Who the hell did that?!" Konrad growled out loudly but then another gust of wind knocked him flat on his back. Looking up his eyes widened and two words escaped his mouth. "NOT AGAIN!"

Quickly getting back on his feet after rolling to the right, he sprinted to the nearest group of trees he could see and not a moment later the ground he had fell on previously was scorched by the most intense flames which he felt all two hundred yards away from. He glanced backwards and there in all its scaly glory was a medium sized fire dragon. Its head adorned with bone protrusions that had a menacing spiky effect, similar to its black-red body. It was about the same size or height of a two story building, as wide as three cows put together, and as long as five hundred yards. To Konrad, this was the _biggest_ dragon he had come across in a while. The last one was _slightly_ smaller than this one but all the same very scary up close.

"He sure has some interesting company." A young woman, a decade older than our young hero, giggled as she watched Konrad make a dash from his hiding place just as the dragon burned it down with another flame breath. "You think we should help him?" She turned around to see the smiling face of her superior who had a lopsided grin and eyes glimmering as he took in the sight of Konrad madly running around trying to avoid getting burned to death.

"Nope." The man replied in a giddy tone. His eyes clearly analyzing the worth of this, a prince of royal birth, who in his opinion looked nothing like the regal elegance of his father. Instead what he saw made him blanch inwardly, the boy was indeed very rough looking with a well toned muscular body that no doubt was the result of his time here in the wild. What he wanted to see however, was the boy's supposed _explosive_ magic. An ability inherited every few generations from what the First of the Maximilian line had told his most loyal subjects, the Shutzstaffel.

"I like him." His subordinate cooed as she eyed the young teen's muscles. Her eyes took in every little detail right down to the beads of sweat sliding down his temples. "Can I play with him?"

"No you cannot." He told her in his upbeat and cheery voice but the underlying snap at her playfulness was obvious to her.

"But, sir."

"No buts, Glinda." She pouted and turned away from him but he simply sniggered and returned to his observation.

A sudden yell from Konrad reached their ears. "HA! Fire can't hurt me! Fire can't hurt me?! By the gods! Fire can't hurt me!"

"So it is true..." Glinda caught the mumbling of her superior and nodded, mostly to herself. It had been established that the offspring of the first Maximilian Kaiser (and himself) were invulnerable to fire. How that was possible is beyond even the knowledge men of magic and, recently, men of science. "This may turn out to be quite interesting after all...not that it wasn't interesting already."

Konrad, emboldened by his new found invulnerability, decided to take the next flame attack head on, just to see what would happen. He ran out from behind the boulder he was hiding behind, and stood in a small clearing. The dragon was becoming more angrier each time its supposed prey kept dodging its attack, from what Konrad could see from its eyes, the thing was quite livid and its nostrils flared as steam rose out from them in an almost comical manner. Even from its ears!

"Come on! Give me your best shot!" Konrad issued his challenge as he stood with feet slightly apart in a defensive stance without his knapsack hung over his back. It would be a complete waste if all of his food was charred black. The dragon roared in an annoyed way and rushed forward then reared its horny head back and let loose a flowing torrent of flames that spewed out of its snout and headed to where Konrad stood his ground. Upon impact there was a loud BOOM which sent dust, grass and dirt clumps flying about in all directions.

When the dust settled the dragon tilted its head to the right in a quizzical manner. It wasn't sure if its lunch was still standing or dead, so it confidently strolled up to where Konrad was but stopped dead when the young teen was revealed to be mostly unharmed but his clothes weren't so lucky. He was stark naked with nary a care for it and instead put both fists on his hips and puffed out his muscled chest, a sinister grin found its way across his lips.

"Is that all you got?!" Konrad shouted defiantly and with a confident gleam in his eyes he strode forward and held out his left arm. The dragon's jaw hung in confusion and shock, at least it looked like that from Konrad's perspective. It seemed to have frozen in place, petrified and unable to move. "Here let me show you how its done." Konrad flexed his fingers into a fist and then flexed them out with a snap and the dragon exploded in a fiery and ultimately bloody ball of explosion.

"..." Glinda's cheeks were a bright shade of red and her heart was fluttering in her chest as she gazed upon the naked form of the teen. His entire body was devoid of any fat and his chiseled muscles were very tan and his red spiky hair was flowing in the wind. Her eyes went down to see another flowing something but a cough from her superior made her look away, reluctantly.

"Well that settles that. Although now I believe our young prince may need some new clothes." His usual giddy and cheery tone was replaced with a serious one as he shook his head at the young teen's blatant disregard for proper _manners_...then again he had been living in this wild countryside so he might be more liberal with his _looks._

Konrad simply stared disbelievingly at the stumped and bloody legs of the dragon. "If my magic can do that...then..." He trailed off as he began to contemplate the _real_ dangers of his magic. He cannot use such a dangerous _gift_ so carelessly as it may cause him regrets. And if there's anything he didn't like anymore than not finding shelter from the rain, its having regrets. Which brings him back to his most regretful and somewhat painful memory, not having the will to save his friend and mentor.

Tears threatened to flow freely but a throaty growl and they were scared back to their ducts. "Now what do I do about clothes?"

"Perhaps we can help you with that?" A man's voice, cheery and full of life, came from his right. He turned that way and was greeted by the sight of a man who was a head taller than him, blonde with a handsome face and a lean figure. But what caught his attention was the woman beside him. She was slightly taller, perhaps an inch or two, than Konrad, with a fine hourglass figure, ample chest mounds, a round, beautiful and elegant face with full lips, a cute nose and emerald green eyes. Her hair was tied back in a single ponytail and it was bright freaking green!

"Who are you?!" Konrad asked warily as he faced the two strangers. The woman's eyes quickly took in the full view of his body but he didn't seem to notice this. However, the man did and immediately barked at the woman to turn around and avert her eyes. She did so very reluctantly with a longing look in her eyes.

"I am Kurt Faust Namek von Sovany." The strange man bowed courteously and then reached for the large satchel he carried behind him and grabbed a bundle of clothes. They were simple black and white tunics of cotton wool, it was becoming colder this late in the year hence the more heavier material. Himself wore a long black overcoat that kept out the cold whilst his female companion wore the same outfit albeit with her coat open. "Here, put these on. Have you no decency!"

"What the heck is a _decency_?" Konrad tilted his head in much the same way the dragon did and this caused the man, Kurt, to palm his face in a somewhat exaggerated manner.

"Just hurry up, so we can take you home." Kurt snapped and turned around to give the teen some form of privacy. He caught Glinda trying to sneak a peek and bonked her on the head. She rubbed the sore spot and muttered under her breath.

"Hold on." Konrad said as he scratched the back of his head in obvious confusion. His eyes narrowing and his lips pursed. "What do you mean, ' _take me back home_ '?"

 **3 Years later/ago  
**

Yep. Life was pretty harsh for the both of them and when they had met each other, the twins had initially been suspicious of one another. This turned into a full on brawl which was witnessed by several members of the Reichstag who were present when the twins were presented to the Kaiser, their _father_. The fight lasted about four minutes with neither gaining the advantage over the other, Konrad had brute strength, speed and agility whilst Anton had his cunning, calculating and a sound strategist, seeking to find and attack any weaknesses his opponent, though was still as agile and fast as his _supposed_ twin. The members of the inner government and those who formed the outer portion of the Reichstag found themselves breathless as they watched the _dance_ of fists and legs the two brothers were doing.

No blow had landed on either boy and the Kaiser watched intently as his sons fought one another across the marble floor of his throne room. The Reichstag members had been called from their posts a week before the boys had been sought out for this one occasion, no one expected the twins to start fighting each other. The SS guards present moved in to stop them but the Kaiser raised a hand and stopped them. Now he analyzed the progress his sons have made during their time outside of the succulent and luxurious life of a noble/royal and smiled to himself. He remembered having gone through the same grueling process his father had made him do and his father's father before him. It was a tradition that had been established by the first Maximilian Kaiser and it will continue to exist as long as a Maximilian holds power over Germania.

The fight ended in a tie with no one having an advantage over the other and the Kaiser rose from his throne clapping his hands together in a thunderous boom, that reverberated along the walls of the throne room. "My sons! I am proud of what you have become! But now your real training begins...for one of you will inherit this throne and with it the responsibility of guiding and protecting our Great Fatherland. The other will serve as an extension of the crown's power, to enforce the rules and might of Germania wherever the Fatherland may see fit to send us."

Both boys glanced at each other and with a shrug they approached the man who claimed to be their father but as they neared him they felt his presence, his aura emanating with power of untold proportions and from this they determined that they would rather not anger the man. So they stopped and decided to do the most polite thing that they could think of. They sighed in unison, quietly so as not to garner the attention of the SS guards, and then both dropped onto one knee.

"We are at your command." The twins declared loudly at the same time in a monotone voice that unnerved most if not all of the members of the Reichstag present in that very room. Konrad and Anton both looked at one another in a confused scowl as they had not intended to say anything.

"It is done." The Kaiser's words were filled with terrible power that rippled across their bodies and both boys nearly collapsed to the ground. They struggled to stay upright but had strained veins popping in their necks.

 **-End Flashback-**

Konrad grinned when his brother had staggered back a few steps looking disoriented. He brought his fists up again and taunted Anton who recovered faster than the last times they had sparred. "Come on, Blaze. You can do better than that."

Anton who had grown taller much the same as Konrad, about 6ft 8inches taller than even their father who stood 2inches shorter, and gained a little more muscle than his previous lean look. Although he wasn't nearly as muscular as Konrad who was a hulk compared to him, his sparring clothes barely able to contain the rippling muscles beneath the fabric. Having recovered from his stupor, Anton rushed forward and slammed straight into his brother's midsection with a mighty heave he lifted the muscle man up in the air for two seconds and brought him crashing down on the grass with a resounding thud.

The SS guards who stood nearby, all four of them women, watched with dinner plate eyes as the two young men grappled and wrestled on the ground. Grunting and groaning as each tried to gain an advantage over the other, but just like their last sparring matches they can't seem to find a way to break the ties. A gasp escaped one of the female guards as the shirt on Konrad was ripped off when Anton broke away from his grip, the latter twin grinned at this and motioned with his right hand for Konrad to rush him. Not wanting to deny his brother the satisfaction he did so and just as he was about to slam into Anton a bright green oval shaped portal appeared in front of him.

"What the-" Konrad never finished his curse when he was sucked into the portal and it closed rather abruptly. The four guards immediately went into action when the portal had appeared but were too slow to stop the charging prince from stumbling into it. Anton was shocked by this and had tried to enter the same portal only for it to zap his arm and send him flying across the sparring ground and landing a good twenty yards away from the portal.

He grunted away the pain in his left shoulder, where he landed on it and shoved himself back on his feet. He saw the portal disappear and he shouted out to the guards, "Find out what that thing was!"

"At once!" One of the women bowed her head and with one of the others they both bolted towards the palace to find the Archmages. Meanwhile, Anton's head was swimming around the fact that his brother had been...somehow had been whisked away from his grasp by that thing...whatever the hell it was!

"This is not good." He muttered worryingly as he shuddered what his father would do when he was informed of this. But one thing that bothered him about the strange portal was that he thought he heard a girl's voice coming from it. He had distinctively heard it saying something about a _familiar_ and _brave defender_ or some such nonsense.

* * *

 **Back at Tristain Academy of Magic**

A green portal had appeared before Kirche as she finished her summoning spell. Out of the portal came a heavily muscled man who landed face first into the ground. He groaned in both pain and frustration then looked up from where he was lying on the ground. The first thing he saw were a pair of shapely tanned legs and as he looked up further he gazed straight into the eyes of what he could only assume as the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. And that was saying something, he had seen a lot of the fairer sex but none had quite taken to his...er...taste. Many within the royal family, mostly cousins, had joked that he would be forced to marry an old hag if he doesn't decide on a woman of his own choosing. He had brushed their comments away and instead focused on his military training.

But now as he looked into those brownish-gold eyes that seemed to see into his very soul and the things that tormented him, of his past and possibly of his future. Then he realized that hazardous position he was in, as she was wearing a skirt and he was in a position where he could clearly see the bright red panties she was wearing and he went red as an apple...was it a tomato?

"Well it certainly seems to be raining _human_ familiars this afternoon isn't it?" Professor Colbert spoke with a sarcastic grin on his face which later turned into horror when he saw the young man's appearance much more clearly now. He stood taller than most late teens his age had a well toned and chiseled muscular body that only men who'd seen a lot of very harsh or hard exercises go through, but the thing that horrified and terribly petrified the poor professor was that he recognized the spiky red hair that seemed to lit up in a fiery dance as the wind tussled it around and the fiery red glowing eyes that had been gazing into Kirche's own for a while now.

Tabitha was even more horrified but kept her cool and remained outwardly expressionless and calm. Not a lot of students from Germania attended Tristain Academy of Magic but those that did immediately rushed forward and began kneeling in a submissive and almost reverent bow. Kirche herself hesitated slightly but then knelt as well and sweatdropped at her situation. ' _HOLY KAISER! I SCREWED UP BIG TIME!_ ' was what her mind was screaming inside her head.

"Please...you don't need to do that." Konrad said in a soft and friendly tone to the young Germanians. "Seriously, you can stand up."

He was becoming annoyed at them for kneeling in his presence, it didn't matter how many times he had told, asked and begged, because no matter what the subjects of his father, the Kaiser would always insist on kneeling as their form of respect and greeting. To the young man however, it seemed like they were trying to worship him. ' _Just great_ ' he thought sarcastically then remembered where he was and what had happened. He assumed he was still in Halkeginia since there were Germanians here, but the architecture of the building in front of him was a bit outdated, it was a castle with five towers and each one looked ancient yet had a new _feel_ to it. Then he noticed the other people there with them, a lot of them were around his age and younger, the only elder here was a middle-to-old aged man with a balding head that he felt had a powerful fire burning within him. Much like his old guardian.

"Excuse me, but are you truly...are you..." Professor Colbert stammered and couldn't finish his question as the young man in front of him just stared amusingly at him with a slight smirk.

"Professor Colbert...what's going on?" Louise asked the teacher who simply shook his head and rubbed both eyes as if not really believing what he was seeing. Somehow, the young lady, Kirche, had summoned a _human_ familiar as well. But in her case, it wasn't just any human, it was quite possibly, one of the most feared men in all of Germania, and also...the _Prince_ of Germania. ' _She summoned royalty...what in Brimir's name is going on here_!?'

"Yes as a matter of fact and much to my own annoyance...I am _he._ " Konrad ignored Louise's ignorance and answered the Professor's unfinished question. There was a murmur floating around the crowd of students who were not Germanian and were wondering out loud why their fellow students would bow to the dirtied and shirtless man in front of them. This caused the Germanians to stand up and turn on their counterparts in rage but a hand wave from Konrad and they stopped, reluctantly, but obeyed nonetheless. "Now if someone would kindly tell me why exactly am I here."

"We-well, er, you see..." Colbert was stuttering now and can't seem to stop but was interrupted by Louise who half-yelled at the professor and the young man who had begun to annoy her with the Germanians all acting very weird around him. As if he was some sort of god.

"You were summoned to be a familiar-" She never finished the rest of her sentence when Kirche lunged at her with eyes burning with unfiltered hatred. Why? Louise had no idea but luckily for her, her familiar deflected both of Kirche's arms away from his mistress and sent her sprawling to the ground. Whereupon Konrad rushed forward to help her up, his eyes met hers and with a knowing nod he whispered to her and she seemed to be in a thoughtful mode. Her eyes darting to her Germanian peers who glared deadly daggers at her for even dare laying her hands on the prince, but they did not move for fear of him.

"So I am to be a familiar?" Konrad's tone was neutral and emotionless as he towered over Kirche, by a head. Professor Colbert sighed and nodded at this in confirmation. "Then what will happen to her" points at Kirche "if I refuse?"

"She will most likely be expelled." The reply was immediate and sounded harsh but such was the reality of life in Halkeginia.

"Very well. I will be her familiar." He declared which caused some of the Germanian students to faint, others to growl at Kirche in anger and disgust and others even quietly cursed and hoped she died but the rest simply tried to persuade and beg the prince to not accept such a degrading and demeaning status from one such as himself. "I WILL be her familiar and that is final. I have made my decision." Then turning to Kirche he leaned down to her and she gulped nervously twiddling her thumbs behind her back.

"Miss Kirche, please finish the summoning ritual." Colbert told her but he hesitated a little when he did so, he knew this would have unforeseen consequences but if the Prince did this of his volition then he cannot interfere. ' _I just hope the SS or Gestapo aren't sent after me_.' he prayed silently to Brimir when he thought of the Germanian's most feared organization. They who kept the peace, order and prosperity in all of Germania.

With the final sealing of the contract Zerbst hesitantly kissed the third most powerful man in all of Germania, to her own shock and surprise she found his hand on the back of her head and cupping her face, and then deepened the kiss. Both of them stayed in that position for about a minute wherein the girls, aside from Louise and Tabitha, were either fuming with jealous rage or fainting at the sight.

"And with that...I conclude this Springtime Summoning Ritual complete...please students. head back to your dorms and I'll see you later." Colbert dismissed all of them and hurried towards the principal's office. He had to tell Osmond of this, he knew the old coot was watching but he needed to discuss this in person, more so because of Kirche's familiar as well as Louise revelation as a Void mage, whose familiar bore a strange yet remarkably familiar rune. He just hoped that Tristain isn't held accountable for a Prince of Germania being summoned to become a familiar. "By Brimir..." He gasped, audibly distraught.

* * *

 **Well folks thats the first one of many chapters to come. Like it said in the summary, there may be a lot of OOCs and most of them would be from the main supporting cast and from Louise and Saito themselves. Oh right...speaking of Saito, this version of him is from the same world where Rudolf (the First Maximilian Kaiser of Germania) comes from. He is a member of the Shimazu clan-although he is from the Family Hiraga, which is a branch family-which is the ruling Shogunate in that world's Japan, which is known as _Nihon_. Further explanations will be revealed in story, so stay tuned until the next chapter.**

 **I would also like to thank those who reviewed, fav or followed and for those who took the time to actually read this. Over 100 reads so far but its up to you readers to what kind of material you want to read, we all have different preferences which is what makes this site a great place to find your prefered genre/reading material. Anyways, thanks again.**

 **Please write me your thoughts and feedback, review and please NO flames. Only constructive criticism and suggestions.**

 **-Danen5 Out!**


End file.
